Noches
by Fallingtoyourfeet
Summary: Gemma es una nueva vampiresa en el castillo de los Vulturis, y Alec decide ayudarla a superar sus miedos inútiles. Los romances entre guardias están prohibidos. M por violencia, escenas sexuales explícitas, e indicios de suicidio. AlecXOC. One-shot.


Gemma Heartbridge despertó en una habitación oscura, sin una sola ventana. Su visión seguía siendo perfecta, de todas formas, como si la habitación se encontrara iluminada por millones de luces en lugar de un solo candelabro al final del largo pasillo. Las paredes eran de ladrillo, aunque de color negro en lugar del típico rojo, mientras que el suelo estaba cubierto por una alfombra de color bordó.

Reconoció al instante el frío mármol del altar donde se encontraba recostada, así como también el punzante dolor en su garganta que le recordaba su nuevo estado. Hacía ya varias lunas que había sido transformada en una criatura de la noche —como a su cerebro lleno de imaginación le gustaba llamar a su recientemente descubierto vampirismo—, y aunque todos habían dicho que era un poco difícil acostumbrarse a su nueva vida, ella lo había llevado bastante bien. Sabía cuándo tenía sed y cómo controlarla, sabía controlar sus poderes, incluso había encontrado una forma de poder dormir que los vampiros más sabios estaban probando. Por esa "increíble forma de existir", los Vulturis no la dejaban irse. Incluso tenía que pedir permiso para salir a cazar, pues hacía tiempo que se había corrido la voz de que los humanos que entraban a este castillo no volvían a salir, y ya nadie caía por los encantos de Heidi. _Nadie_ vendría a ser ningún humano, pues mantenía bien ocupados a los hombres dentro del castillo. Más que nada a Aro, quien solicitaba su presencia a todas horas.

Se sentó en la mitad de su altar, pues como hasta ella no habían descubierto que los vampiros podían dormir, había muy pocas camas, y la mayor parte de ellas estaban en las habitaciones privadas de los maestros o de la guardia más importante. Refregó un poco sus ojos, más por costumbre que por verdadera necesidad, y al abrirlos, Mikael ya se encontraba frente a ella. Él era su niñera, como le gustaba llamarlo, pues es el guardia que Aro había designado para cuidarla a todas horas. Había llegado a un trato con él: le daba ocho horas de privacidad cuando dormía, pero estas horas debían ser de día, y siempre debía dormir en el sótano del castillo. Parecía que tenía las ocho horas contadas por reloj, puesto que siempre aparecía en el minuto que ella se encontraba despierta.

Sintiendo la incomodidad que le generaba su sed, Mikael le tendió una túnica gris claro, que debía usar para salir fuera del castillo para poder saciarla momentáneamente. Al principio le había costado un poco acostumbrarse al hecho de que Mikael pudiera sentir todo lo que ella siente, pero ahora trataba de asimilarlo como algo más que ocurriría todos los días de su nueva existencia. A Gemma le gustaba seguir llamándolo _vida_ , pero todos se habían reído de ella en cuanto lo pronunció en voz alta. Todos ahí creían que lo que tenían ya no era una vida, sino solo una existencia.

Tomó la túnica que su guardia le ofrecía, dándole una sonrisa de agradecimiento. Se encontraba contenta con él: había sido bueno con ella, ayudándola cuando lo requería. Si bien acompañarla a todos lados era su trabajo, no lo hacía parecer así. De hecho, es el único además de Aro que ha hablado con ella alguna vez. El resto de los vampiros aquí se dedican a ignorarla por completo, sin siquiera mirarla cuando pasa por su lado.

* * *

—¿Estás lista, Gemma? —le preguntó Mikael acomodando un mechón de su pelo rubio detrás de su oreja. Él era más consciente que cualquiera de la ansiedad que generaba dentro de ella tener que saltar desde el techo del castillo hacia el bosque, aun cuando sabía que no tenía otra opción si quería alimentarse.

—No lo creo. —contestó apretando los labios en una fina línea. Mikael sonrió con compasión, antes de mirarla a los ojos y darle un poco de tranquilidad con su poder. Se supone que no debería usar sus poderes en ella, mucho menos para algo tan tonto, pero él lo hacía de todas formas.

Renovada con la tranquilidad que su amigo le había traído, Gemma saltó sin problemas hacia el bosque que lindaba el castillo, con miras de un aventurero sin precaución que pudiera donarle un poco de su sangre. Ella tenía la habilidad de poder saciar su sed con menos sangre de lo normal, además de poder beber solo la sangre que creía necesario sin la necesidad de matar a la persona; había descubierto también cómo hacer para morder a alguien y no transformarlo. Claro que a nadie le interesaba esto, ya que ninguno de los que vivía con ella tenía algún tipo de reparo para matar a un " _simple humano_ ", como ellos los llaman; pero era una forma de aliviar su propia consciencia.

* * *

Al volver al castillo, Mikael debía ir a encargarse de unos asuntos, por lo que le permitieron quedarse un poco a solas, aunque iba a estar vigilada, como siempre. No le gustaba quedarse a solas con sus pensamientos que vagaban por lo general a su trágico final —o nuevo comienzo—, pero últimamente había aprendido a adaptarse a las circunstancias.

Anduvo vagabundeando por los largos pasillos del castillo, hasta que dio con una puerta que le permitía salir hacia un gran balcón. Recordaba haber estado ahí cuando le pidieron que practicara con sus poderes, pero al no necesitar la práctica, no había vuelto.

Se sentó en el borde de la valla que rodeaba al gran balcón, con cuidado de no mirar hacia abajo. Muchos terapeutas habían dicho que su miedo a las alturas no era más que un miedo a la muerte sin asimilar, sin embargo, ahora no podía morir por caerse y su miedo seguía persistiendo. Miró hacia el cielo plagado de estrellas, perdiéndose en ellas. Inevitablemente, su mente comenzó a llevarla a ese trágico día, de a poco, resistiéndose al principio, pero luego rindiéndose ante los tristes recuerdos…

* * *

 _Papá había desaparecido. Mamá se quedaba acostada en la cama sin siquiera moverse, mirando a la nada, sin pestañar. Sería mejor si llorara y lo dejara todo salir, en lugar de quedarse hundida en la miseria. De todas formas, ¿quién sufre tanto por un hombre que no la quiere? Es patético._

 _Él llegó esa noche, borracho o drogado, sinceramente no lo sé. Tampoco me importaba, porque había vivido esto tantas veces que solo quería escaparme. A donde fuera, a donde quisieran llevarme, pero lejos de esa situación que se repetía noche tras noche. Desearía que él se fuera, o que ella se fuera, o que todos nos fuéramos._

 _Comenzó a golpearla, como siempre. Mamá ya no lloraba, tan solo dejaba que la golpearan, como si se tratara de un saco de carne. Como si no fuera un ser humano. Como si no importara lo que él le hiciera mientras la tocara, así fuera con un puño. De hecho, creo que a ella le gustaba el dolor, pues le recordaba que estaba viva._

 _O eso es lo que yo pensaba hasta esa noche._

 _Cubrí mis oídos, ansiosa por tapar todo ese sonido desesperante en la otra habitación. Las lágrimas cayeron por mis ojos, sin poder retenerlas. Lágrimas de desesperación. Lágrimas de furia. Lágrimas de cansancio. Estaba tan cansada de todo esto…tan solo quería terminar con todo._

 _ **Papá, ¿dónde estás?**_ _, pregunté en mi mente, como si tuviera algún tipo de poder invocar su presencia para que eliminara el mal en nuestras vidas. Pero papá hace años que no vuelve, y no volverá para salvarnos de esto._

 _ **Solo hay una forma de escapar de todo esto.**_

 _No me detuve a pensarlo pues sabía que no tendría el valor de hacerlo si mi lóbulo frontal se ponía en juego. Corrí a través de la casa y busqué la escopeta que papá solía usar para cazar. Fue un alivio encontrarla cargada y sin seguro._

 _Con manos temblorosas, apunté a ese ser maligno que venía todas las noches a nuestra casa. Mamá sangraba en el suelo, y él solo reía de su propia maldad. Le grité que parara, pero me ignoró, riéndose de mi estúpida valentía._

 _Llorando, apreté el gatillo, cerrando los ojos ante el ruidoso disparo. La risa no se detuvo, sino que se intensificó. Lo único que podía escuchar era esa risa maligna que no cesaba. Supe que mi fin estaba cerca, pero no iba a darle el gusto de acabar conmigo también…_

* * *

—No deberías pensar en eso, ¿sabes? —le advirtió una voz monótona detrás de ella, sacándola de ese horrible transe. Sonrió un poco por la bienvenida distracción, aunque esa distracción fuera Alec. El vampiro había llamado la atención de Gemma por el hecho de que siempre se encontraba mirando a lo lejos, incluso podría decirse con tristeza en su semblante. Sin embargo, nunca lo había escuchado hablar hasta ese mismo momento.

—¿Cómo sabes en lo que estoy pensando? —preguntó tratando de lograr una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro. El semblante de su acompañante no cambió, tampoco su postura rígida.

—Mi vida humana también terminó de una manera trágica. Reconozco a alguien que piensa en eso. —su voz monótona tampoco cambió, pero a Gemma le pareció notar una nota de compasión en su frase.

—¿Es eso en lo que piensas siempre? —le preguntó curiosa.

—No. —contestó simplemente, sin dar indicios a querer continuar. Sin embargo, luego de que varios minutos transcurrieran en silencio, agregó: —Por lo general, estoy pensando en una mujer. Una vampiresa que solía vivir con nosotros hace mucho tiempo. Era extraordinaria.

—¿Qué pasó con ella? —inquirió dándose la vuelta en el balcón para poder verlo. Alec soltó un suspiro, viéndose vulnerable por primera vez.

—Abandonó este lugar. Se fue a otro país. Eligió otra vida, a otras personas…Desapareció.

—Lo lamento.

—No deberías.

* * *

No volvieron a intercambiar más palabras después de ese pequeño encuentro, sin embargo, compartían noches bajo las estrellas. Gemma encontraba paz estando a su alrededor, pues sus pensamientos se callaban cuando se encontraba con él. Alec se encontraba demasiado inmerso en su mundo como para prestarle atención a la neófita, pero no le molestaba su presencia.

En cierto modo, los dos se beneficiaban de esa compañía, aunque no existieran las palabras entre ellos. Además, Aro estaba muy complacido con la idea de que Alec y Gemma estuvieran relacionándose, pues así ella no querría irse. Tampoco es como si tuviera algún lugar a dónde ir…

* * *

Una noche de lluvia, Gemma corrió por los pasillos del castillo hasta llegar a su habitual punto de encuentro. A Mikael no le gustaba dejarla sola, pero se reconfortaba en que Alec estuviera ahí para cubrir su ausencia. Él no estaba ahí esa noche, pero Gemma tampoco lo quería. Se encontraba demasiado emocional como para dejar que alguien la viera. Su cabello rubio ondeaba por el fuerte viento, y la lluvia y sus propias lágrimas corrían todo el maquillaje de sus ojos antes azules, ahora rojos. Esta sin duda era una de las grandes desventajas de poder dormir: las pesadillas. Esa noche trágica la atormentaba, no dejándola descansar, llenándola de un pánico excesivo que recorría todo su cuerpo, no dejándola respirar con normalidad, haciendo que todo su cuerpo temblara, incluso creyó sentir sudor en sus manos.

 _ **Él está ahí fuera. Está buscándome.**_ , pensaba sin cesar. Sentía en su interior que él vendría a por ella, que la estaba buscando y que podría matarla sin hacer siquiera un esfuerzo. La desesperación la gobernaba mientras caía de rodillas en el suelo frente a la valla del balcón. Las lágrimas no hacían más que seguir saliendo sin control, y su vista estaba completamente nublada.

—¿Quién diría que una vampiresa podría ser tan débil? —preguntó irónicamente una voz en la oscuridad. Gemma, presa de su pánico, se asustó, aunque su parte racional sabía que no se trataba de él, sino de una mujer. —Llorando como una niña. —dijo Jane quedándose de pie frente a ella, dejando ver su angelical rostro fuera de la oscuridad, aunque no había nada de angelical en su gesto. Gemma se limitó a mirarla con miedo, lo que hacía que la vampiresa se regocijara en sí misma.

—¿Puedes dejarla, hermana? Tú sabes tan bien como yo qué es lo que le está pasando. —dijo Alec apareciendo. Cuando trató de ayudarla para ponerla en pie, ella trató de alejarse, pegando su espalda a la valla.

—Hace siglos que pasamos por esto, y ninguno de los dos se encontraba en esa forma tan…débil. —le contestó su hermana enarcando una ceja.

—Es difícil. —se limitó a decir el gemelo, antes de tomar a Gemma en sus brazos para llevarla dentro.

—No sé qué ves en ella.

—Nada. Solo entiendo lo que le sucede. Igual que tú lo haces.

—Lo hago, pero sigue pareciéndome patético.

—Lo es. Pero Aro quiere que la tratemos bien, y eso es lo que hago.

* * *

Alec entró en su propia habitación con Gemma en brazos, cerrando la puerta tras de sí. La recostó en su cama sobre el edredón rojo, para después usar su poder en ella. La llevó al punto máximo de desesperación, entonces dejó que recobrara sus sentidos de esa forma calmándola. Se sentó en un sofá de cuero que tenía frente a su cama, y esperó casi pacientemente a que saliera de su estado de shock.

—¿Qué rayos fue eso? —preguntó la rubia cuando recobró la fuerza después de todo lo vivido. Se sentó en esa cama gigante, de repente siendo consciente de su actual ubicación.

—Me entretienes.

—Pues me alegro por ti, pero yo no tengo idea de qué acaba de pasar. ¿Serías tan amable de explicármelo?

—¿Cómo es dormir? —Gemma lo miró perpleja. —Hace tantos años que no duermo…Ya he olvidado la sensación de estar lejos de mi mente por un momento.

—A veces es bueno. Otras, no tanto. —contestó temblando involuntariamente ante el recuerdo de su sueño.

—Eres una vampiresa. ¿Por qué temerías que un humano quiera matarte? —inquirió acercándose a ella, quedándose de pie frente a la cama con los brazos cruzados en el pecho.

—¿Cómo sabes eso?

—Acabas de decírmelo. —lo miró enarcando una ceja. —Cuando uso mi poder en una sola persona, puedo ver lo que le estoy quitando. Por lo general, siento su desesperación por perder sus sentidos, pero tú estabas aliviada por no sentir. Indagué un poco más, y vi lo que estaba pasando por tu mente, pero no tiene sentido alguno para mí.

—Bueno…él fue la causa por la que soy un vampiro. Yo no creo que él sea humano…—murmuró por lo bajo, aunque por supuesto que él la escuchó sin ningún problema.

—Aunque no lo fuera, no deberías tenerle miedo. Estoy seguro de que sabes que todas las personas que te vigilan no lo hacen solo para que no escapes. Nadie puede dañarte mientras estés aquí.

—¿De verdad lo crees?

—Lo sé. Aro te quiere aquí; eso hace que todos nosotros te protejamos.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó la rubia mirándolo a los ojos. Un brillo un tanto travieso atravesó los ojos rojos del vampiro, mientras una pequeña sonrisa tiró de sus labios. Apoyó una de sus rodillas en la cama, y una de sus manos en uno de los postes, haciéndolo verse un _poco_ sexy.

—Con Aro nunca se sabe. De seguro tiene una razón importante, pero no te lo dirá. Eso no cambia los hechos, de todas formas. —Gemma asintió, para después mirar hacia sus manos, un tanto avergonzada.

—Jane tiene razón, ¿sabes? Soy patética.

—Lo eres. —le contestó simplemente. Casi parecía que disfrutaba el hecho de ser cruel con su autoestima. —Puedo enseñarte a endurecerte, si quieres.

* * *

Alec empezó por enseñarle cómo defenderse. De esa manera, Gemma comenzó a tener mucha más confianza en sus propios poderes, y ya no sentía tanto miedo. Las pesadillas fueron cada vez menos frecuentes, y el miedo fue dejándola. También ayudó bastante el hecho de que Alec le enseñara una técnica para poder apaciguar sus sentimientos, o por lo menos para no sentirlos tanto.

Todas las noches se encontraban en el balcón para entrenar. Sus peleas de entrenamiento y su relación se hacían cada vez más fuertes. Gemma no era tan habilidosa como Alec, pero eso era obvio considerando que él ha tenido siglos para practicar.

Aro estaba extasiado con la noticia de que los dos se encontraban por las noches a entrenar sus habilidades. También le apetecía **mucho** la idea de que Alec y Gemma iniciaran una relación, incluso un día llegó a insinuarle al vampiro que quizás debería tomarla como esposa. Jane se enfureció con el comentario, tanto que su gemelo tuvo que sacarla de la sala para que no cometiera un error que le costara su vida. Después de todo, él no tenía intención alguna de casarse…pero sí de divertirse.

* * *

Gemma siempre se ataba el cabello en una coleta para sus entrenamientos, y Alec decidió demostrarle el error que cometía al hacerlo. Por lo que, al comenzar con su práctica, rápidamente la tomó por el cabello rubio con fuerza, obligándola a darle la espalda. La respiración de la vampiresa se agitó por la sorpresa, pues se encontraba a la completa merced del vampiro más experimentado.

—Si sujetas tu pelo, me das una ventaja increíble sobre ti. Desde aquí, puedo morder tu cuello sin ningún tipo de problemas, y como tengo una mano libre, también puedo cortártelo con ella. —instruyó Alec hablándole en el oído, haciendo que le recorriera un escalofrío por la espalda. Sus cuerpos se encontraban más cerca de lo que deberían, y, aunque es imposible puesto que los dos tienen la temperatura corporal de un muerto, ella sentía como si él emanara un calor abrasador.

Alec no perdió el tiempo y continuó mostrándole otras técnicas y consejos; sin embargo, Gemma estaba lejos de poder prestarle atención. Cada vez que algún movimiento los llevaba lo suficientemente cerca, no podía dejar de pensar en la electricidad que el otro vampiro le transmitía. Era algo estúpido, y era la primera vez que sentía algo así con él, pero la distraía lo suficiente como para no poder seguir una simple instrucción.

—¿Qué te sucede? —preguntó Alec, ya exasperado por el pobre rendimiento de la rubia.

—Lo siento. No puedo concentrarme.

—¿Qué te desconcentra? —preguntó cruzándose de brazos. Gemma lo miró como si le costara entender lo que le estaba preguntando. —Algo está impidiendo que te concentres en lo que haces. Dímelo, lo erradicaré y podremos seguir con lo que tenemos que hacer.

—No puedo decírtelo. —replicó avergonzada. El vampiro puso los ojos en blanco. —Además, no es de tu incumbencia.

—Cualquier cosa que se meta entre tú y el entrenamiento, es de mi incumbencia. Dímelo. —exigió acercándose peligrosamente a ella. Sintió que su cuerpo estaba a punto de explotar. Su mente y su juicio estaban nublados, ya no podía pensar en nada, más que el deseo primitivo.

Gemma nunca había tenido ese tipo de pensamientos, pues ella siempre fue muy inmadura para su edad. Además, la situación vivida en su familia no le permitía sentirse de esa forma; todo lo contrario.

Pero había algo de lo que estaba segura, aunque nunca lo hubiera experimentado: deseaba a Alec con toda su fuerza. No podía decírselo, claro está, pues él se alejaría o Jane la mataría. Ninguna de las dos opciones era apetecible.

Alec perdió la poca paciencia que quedaba, y en un segundo estuvo frente a ella, tomándola con fuerza por los brazos. La miró directamente a los ojos, y Gemma estuvo segura de que si su corazón siguiera latiendo ahora estaría perforando sus costillas.

—Dime. Cuál. Es. El. Maldito. Problema. —volvió a exigir, esta vez con mucha más fuerza en su voz y en sus manos.

Gemma se limitó a mirarlo, obligándose a sí misma a no responderle. Estaba completamente convencida de que nada bueno saldría de esa confesión, por lo que apretó los labios. Vio el enojo en los ojos rojos de Alec, pero nada la haría cambiar de parecer.

 _Nada_ excepto lo que pasó. Alec chocó sus labios contra los suyos propios, besándola con fuerza y pasión. Su resistencia quedó olvidada, y le correspondió el beso, colocando sus manos en sus fuertes bíceps. Como él siempre usaba el saco característico de la guardia, nunca había podido notar lo musculado que se encontraba.

Se separaron con rapidez, pero con la misma velocidad volvieron a juntarse, como si por un minuto les hubiera ganado la razón, y después la hubieran mandado a callar. Esta vez sus cuerpos se pegaron completamente, haciendo imposible estar más unidos con la ropa puesta.

Los dos sabían que era peligroso por decir lo menos continuar en ese lugar, donde cualquiera podría verlos. Gemma era vigilada todo el tiempo, por lo que sería normal que algún guardia se pasara por ahí para ver que ella estuviera haciendo lo que debía. Por esa razón, Alec la tomó en brazos y prácticamente voló a su habitación, pues él era mucho más rápido que ella.

Al estar seguros en la privacidad de la habitación, volvieron a unirse en un apasionado beso. Gemma le quitó el saco con rapidez, dejándose llevar por el deseo de sentirlo. Él le mordió el labio inferior con sus dientes, sacando un poco de sangre de él para después lamerlo.

—Alguien tiene prisa. —murmuró con una sonrisa confiada.

Ella se avergonzó de su propia ansiedad, pero entonces el vampiro más experimentado colocó uno de sus dedos en el primer botón de su camisa, y comenzó a moverlo hacia abajo, rompiendo así la unión. Él la descartó con rapidez, para después quitarse la suya propia.

Miró su cuerpo con una sonrisa un tanto malévola, lo que la acaloró terriblemente. No pudiendo resistir más esa mirada que encendía todo su cuerpo, puso una de sus manos detrás de su cuello y lo acercó a su rostro, volviendo a juntar sus labios. Él tiró de su labio inferior para abrir su boca, para después recorrer su boca entera con su lengua. Ella unió su lengua con la de él, y juguetearon juntas.

Alec se separó de su boca para dirigirse a su cuello, donde lo lamió un par de veces antes de clavar sus colmillos en él, tomando su sangre. Gemma nunca había sentido el placer que le produjo ese contacto; un alto gemido se escapó de sus labios, mientras tiraba su cabeza hacia atrás para darle un mejor acceso a su cuello. Mientras tanto, él desabrochó su sujetador y comenzó a jugar con sus pezones, causándole más y más gemidos. Al terminar de tomar su sangre, cerró la herida con la lengua, para reemplazar sus manos con su boca.

La llevó al borde de la locura para después soltarla, y llevarla en volandas hasta la cama. Esta era una posición mucho más cómoda para ella. Le quitó su pantalón para después quitarse el suyo, quedándose ambos solo con su ropa interior. Él volvió a besarla en los labios con pasión, y ella sintió su duro miembro contra su propio muslo.

De repente, su garganta comenzó a arder; esa forma que tenía su cuerpo de hacerle demostrar que tenía sed. Se maldijo a sí misma por el momento, pero entonces Alec se separó de su boca para mostrarle su cuello. Sin dudarlo lo mordió, haciendo que él soltara un gemido ronco.

Todo pasó muy rápido después de ese momento. La excitación de ambos fue un estallido rápido entre ellos, llevándolos a un punto de no retorno. Lo que quedaba de su ropa desapareció en un abrir y un cerrar de ojos, y sin dudarlo ni un segundo, Alec se metió dentro de ella, sacándoles un gemido a ambos.

Se quedó quieto un momento, dejándola a ajustarse a la sensación de tener su miembro dentro de ella. La verdad es que físicamente sí le dolía un poco, pero su mente estaba en paz por primera vez desde que se levantó en su nueva existencia. No podía pensar en nada más que no fuera en Alec, y eso la llenaba de paz.

Volvieron a juntar sus labios, besándose con la pasión dentro de ellos que no se agotaba aun cuando estuvieran en pleno acto sexual.

Alec salió de ella con lentitud, para después volver a entrar con un poco más de fuerza, haciéndola gemir. Sin reconocerse a sí misma, Gemma le pidió que continuara haciéndolo, y el la complació. Se movió con rapidez, embistiéndola con fuerza y seguridad, claramente sabiendo lo que estaba haciendo.

Él tomó sus piernas con sus manos y las subió, haciendo que sus rodillas tocaran su propio pecho. Desde este nuevo ángulo, podía penetrarla más profundamente. En cada embestida tocaba un punto en específico que la volvía loca, haciéndola gemir tan alto que no creía que su voz fuera capaz de tanto.

El rostro de Alec demostraba, además de la evidente excitación, seguridad y confianza, incluso podría decirse que se encontraba orgulloso de sí mismo.

Gemma sintió como el placer se tornaba casi insoportable, como si fuera a explotar de tanto placer que sentía en ese momento. Alec, tomó su labio inferior entre sus dientes y lo mordió, sacándole un poco de sangre. Eso la llevó al límite: gritó en su estallido de placer, llevándolo a él a su propio clímax.

La cordura volvió a la mente de ambos después de que su mente bajara de ese mundo post-orgasmo. Gemma se encontraba avergonzada por su desnudez, en cambio Alec estaba simplemente satisfecho consigo mismo.

—¿Apostaste a que te acostarías conmigo? —preguntó la vampiresa enarcando una ceja, mientras cubría su desnudez detrás de las sábanas.

—Claro que no.

—¿Por qué te ves tan orgulloso? —preguntó sin creerle nada.

—Me acosté contigo, ¿no te parece suficiente motivo para sentirse orgulloso? —Gemma puso los ojos en blanco, aunque se encontraba avergonzaba por el cumplido. Los dos se quedaron en silencio entonces. —Oye, sé que esto está fuera de lugar, pero, ¿podrías enseñarme a dormir?

Gemma sonrió.

* * *

Años pasaron desde esa primera vez, y se repitieron muchas veces más en distintas noches. Utilizando la excusa de las lecciones de sueño, los dos se escabullían a la habitación de Alec para poder pasar la noche juntos. Jane no estaba nada contenta con eso, pero no podía hacer nada porque su hermano no se lo permitía.

Un día Aro mandó a buscar a Gemma a la sala del trono. Alec ya se encontraba ahí, pues pasaba la mayor parte de su tiempo ahí; pero ninguno de los dos se miró siquiera. En cuanto llegó a su lugar, sintiéndose un tanto insegura, Aro se paró de su asiento hasta llegar frente a ella.

—Alec, ven aquí. —ordenó, y al instante él se encontraba a su lado. Aro le dio una sonrisa sardónica. —Si yo te pidiera que la mataras, ¿lo harías? —le preguntó casi disfrutándolo. El rostro del vampiro no demostró absolutamente nada, pero apretó con fuerza los labios. —Dime la verdad, sabes que lo descubriré de todas formas.

—No. —contestó simplemente el vampiro. Gemma le parecía que lo había soñado, pues fue tan rápido y bajo que desapareció tan pronto como había aparecido.

—¿Por qué? —de verdad parecía que estuviera disfrutando de hacerlos sentir incómodos. Gemma mantenía la vista pegada al suelo.

—Es muy difícil para mí…—pudo escuchar cómo Alec tragaba saliva sonoramente antes de continuar—dañarla. —de repente Aro comenzó a reír, lo que hizo que Gemma levantara la vista de golpe. Alec seguía con el rostro impasible sin mirarla, pero sabía que estaba prestándole atención a todos sus movimientos.

—Sabes que no me gusta que mi guardia tenga una relación más allá de lo profesional. —dijo Aro una vez que se hubo recuperado de su risa. Gemma se forzó a no hacer nada, pues sus nervios estaban a punto de tomar control sobre su cuerpo. Todos se quedaron en silencio, sabiendo que el vampiro no deseaba escuchar una respuesta. —Sin embargo, haré una excepción con ustedes dos. Aunque me gustaría saber la opinión de Gemma al respecto. ¿Tú podrías matarlo si yo te lo pidiera?

—No. —contestó con rapidez y firmeza. Aro volvió a reír, con lo que ya parecía una risa maniática.

—Bien, bien. Pero deberán perdonarme: soy de la vieja escuela. Me molesta el hecho de que estén en una relación amorosa sin oficializarla. —Alec abrió mucho los ojos, y después miró a su hermana, al otro lado de la habitación. —Si están dispuestos a no seguir una orden directa, creo que casarse no será ningún problema, ¿verdad?

—¡No! —casi murmuró Jane en medio de un suspiro de sorpresa. Alec continuó mirándola fijamente, sin dejar que ninguna emoción cruzara su rostro.

—¿Tienes algo que decir, Jane? —preguntó Aro casi retóricamente, pues todos ahí presentes habían escuchado la negativa de Jane.

—No, no tiene nada que decir. —dijo Alec sin apartar la mirada de ella.

Jane lo miró incluso más sorprendida, y casi imperceptiblemente su gemelo negó con la cabeza, para que no argumentara nada. En ese momento Aro llamó a dos vampiros, un hombre y una mujer que Gemma no recordaba haber visto ni conocido, y les pidió que comenzaran todos los preparativos para la ceremonia.

Los dejaron irse en ese momento, y al salir de la sala Alec se fue con su hermana, por lo que Gemma no pudo hablar con él sobre lo que acababa de pasar. Ya casi amanecía, por lo que se retiró al sótano del castillo, donde se recostó en el altar de mármol en el que solía dormir.

Aunque ella era quien había descubierto cómo dormir, ese día no pudo lograrlo. Pronto Mikael estuvo a su lado, diciéndole que sus ocho horas habían acabado, y ella no había dormido ni un minuto. Le habló sobre lo que había pasado en la sala del trono, pero ya todo el castillo sabía de la noticia. Es evidente que, siendo Alec el casanova que todos conocen, el hecho de que fuera a casarse sería algo importante para todos.

No sabía si él seguía ocupado con su hermana, por lo que fue al balcón donde solían a encontrarse antes de todo lo que había pasado entre ellos. Se sentó en la valla del balcón, como siempre, notando que ya le importaba menos encontrarse a tanta altura. Miró a las estrellas, tratando de ocupar su mente con algo más de lo que ocupaba su mente desde hoy. ¿Cómo es que iba a casarse? Es decir, ¿ella no tenía ningún derecho a elegir si quería casarse en ese momento o no?

—¿Cómo estás? —preguntó Alec sentándose a su lado en la valla. Gemma suspiró, volteando a verlo. Su rostro parecía tranquilo, en paz.

—No lo sé. ¿Cómo está Jane? —el vampiro hizo una mueca.

—Está teniendo dificultades para afrontarlo. —Gemma volteó para notar que dos guardias estaban vigilándolos, por lo que no podría decir lo que quería. Se acercó a Alec, apoyando su cabeza en su hombro, para después hablar en voz muy baja, casi solo moviendo sus labios, para que nadie más la escuchara excepto a él.

—Si no quieres hacer esto, no tenemos que hacerlo…—él acarició su cabello rubio con una mano, fingiendo que no hablaban.

—Nos echarán de aquí si no lo hacemos.

—¿Eso es tan malo?

—Mi hermana está aquí. No la dejaré. —ella asintió, entendiendo cómo se sentía, y volvió a enderezarse, mirándolo. —Además, ¿qué tan malo puede ser? —le preguntó con una sonrisa antes de tomar su mentón con sus dedos y morder ligeramente su labio inferior con sus dientes.

Gemma sonrió, creyendo que _realmente_ no podía ser tan malo.

Sorprendentemente, Aro fue quien los casó. Jane se encontraba ahí, y aunque no se podía decir que estaba feliz, por lo menos estaba ahí. La ceremonia parecía desde hace muchos siglos atrás, pero es normal teniendo en cuenta el hecho de que la mayoría de las personas ahí realmente nacieron hace muchos siglos atrás.

La verdad es que ninguno de los dos estaba demasiado emocionado por la boda en sí. Sin embargo, sí esperaban poder quedarse a solas al terminar toda esa parafernalia.

Cuando al fin pudieron escaparse de la ceremonia —porque, obviamente, ninguno de los vampiros se cansa, por lo que duró prácticamente todo un día—, se dirigieron con rapidez a la habitación de Alec, que ahora sería de los dos.

—Odio que me miren tanto. —se quejó Gemma sentándose en la cama, con un suspiro.

—Siendo la novia, no podías esperar otra cosa. —dijo Alec deshaciéndose del saco de su traje negro.

—Por lo menos ya terminó. —dijo sacándose los zapatos de tacón.

—¿Debería sentirme ofendido? —preguntó con una sonrisa irónica el vampiro, acercándose a ella. Gemma soltó una risita, antes de ponerse de pie.

—¿Me ayudas a quitarme el vestido?

—Eres terrible seduciendo, ¿lo sabías? —le preguntó antes de darle la vuelta para poder desabrochar el vestido.

* * *

Al terminar de celebrar su noche de bodas, los dos vampiros se quedaron acostados en la cama, en silencio. Aunque a Alec no le gustaba que lo abrazara, esta vez se quedó en silencio cuando Gemma puso su cabeza en su pecho y pasó su brazo por su estómago. Incluso la abrazó también, haciendo distintas formas en su espalda con su dedo índice.

—¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta? —preguntó la rubia subiendo su cabeza para mirarlo.

—Ya lo hiciste. —contestó el vampiro sin inmutarse.

—Gracioso. —irónicamente le contestó. —¿Qué pasó con esa vampiresa en la que solías pensar? —Alec se puso rígido un momento, para después relajarse otra vez.

—Si me estás preguntando si sigo pensando en ella, no, no lo hago. Solo pienso en ella cuando tengo que luchar, porque ella me enseñó todo lo que sé. Si estabas intentando hacer que yo te diga algo romántico, te has casado con el vampiro equivocado.

Gemma rió, y se apoyó en su codo para poder besar sus labios. Volvió a abrazarlo y se durmió en los brazos de su flamante esposo.


End file.
